Democrats-Republicans Rivalry
The Democrats-Republicans Rivalry is an intense inter league Water Baseball rivalry between the Detroit Democrats (of the National League) and the Indianapolis Republicans (of the American League). The Democrats lead the overall series 28-23. Notable Games * July 27, 2002 :* In just the clubs' second meeting, Indianapolis won 16-13, overcoming a 13-4 deficit by scoring 6 runs in each of the final two innings. *July 27, 2003 :* Detroit snapped the Republicans' modest three-game winning streak in the series in a game that will best be remembered for Democrats pitcher Dre'Shon Hunter hitting Republicans hitter Virgil Goode, effectively ending his PWBL career. Goode attempted a comeback with the Virginia Constitution Parties of an independent minor league, but he did not perform well. * July 28, 2006 :* The Democrats win 11-0, the first of 11 consecutive victories for the Democrats over the Republicans. The Democrats went on to a world championship in 2006, and strong seasons in 2007 and 2008. * July 27, 2008 :* Tied 5-5 heading into the extra innings, the Republicans scored three times in the top of the 10th, only to have closer Chris Perezident squander the lead in the form of a 10-8 loss. Barack Obama hit a walk-off home run. * July 26, 2009 :* The Republicans snapped the Democrats' 11-game win streak in dramatic fashion. Relative unknown Republican Scott Brown hit a walk off homerun off of Democrats relief pitcher Timothy Healthcare. This loss marked the beginning of Healthcare's unpopularity throughout the country, although some Democrats fans remain loyal to him today. * July 30, 2011 :* The Democrats won 7-6 in a 20 inning marathon. Tied 2-2 after eight innings, the Democrats put up three in the ninth, only to be matched by a 3-run home run by Squidward Davis. Davis added a second home run in the 11th, again to tie the game 6-6 after a Detroit run in the top of said inning. Democrats slugger Harold Ried hit a homerun in the top of the 20th that would give Detroit a 7-6 lead. Rookie Chad Turbine got the save in his PWBL debut * July 28, 2013 :* After Democrats player Harold Reid got injured, the team wanted to insert Hans Schultz into his place, even though Schultz was not on the team roster at the time of the game. Rules dictate that 60% of the players, coaches, and umpires involved in the game must agree to such an substitution, while the Democrats only got 51.4% of the vote (35 of a possible 68 votes - all of their own coaches, players, and three umpires - the Republicans players and coaches and one umpire voting against it). the Democrats then invoked their own made-up "solar option," which means only a simple majority of votes are needed to make this roster change. They were then able to subsitute Schultz in, and he hit a home run which gave Detroit the lead in an 8-4 win. * July 28, 2014 :* The Republicans won 3-0 to complete their first ever sweep of the Democrats. Even Detroit's home fans were booing team manager Barack O'Bama at the end of the game. * July 23, 2016 :* In the most intense game in the history of this rivalry, Detroit pitcher Clint Hillaryton threw a pitch that hit Indianapolis slugger Donald Trumpet on the noggin. Trumpet charged the mound and a benches clearing brawl ensued. The fight lasted 45 minutes until finally PWBL commissioner Coors Selig ordeed the game suspended for one hour and Trumpet and Hillaryton ejected. After the game resumed, Trumpet ran back onto the field and started insulting all of the Detroit Democrats players and fans, and threatening to make Water Baseball great again. One fan came out of the stands to fight Trumpet, but security escorted him back to his seat (due to the Democrats' long-standing policy not to kick fans out of the stadium). The Democrats would win that game 3-2 in 10 innings as Tim Walking-Stick hit a walk-off home run *July 21, 2017 :*The Republicans wanted to insert Sit Gorsuch into the line-up despite not not being on the team roster during that day. They invoked the "solar option" to place him into the game, although he struck out in both of his at bats. The Democrats were furious that someone would use their own made up rule against them. The Rebublicans won that game, 8-4. *July 22, 2017 :* Prior to the game at what was then Trump Field, the Democrats players and fans staged a protest and blocked the stadium entrance so fans could not get in. After they realized they could forfeit the game, the Democrats filed in with a glum look about them. However, they managed to beat the Republicans in that game, 8-4, thanks to erratic pitching by John Kascratch, who would later be traded to the Democrats. Series History